mintnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Karanlik Paragoz
Karanlik Paragoz, also affectionately referred to simply as "Turk", is Natalie's husband and father to Lunette and Jia. His age, and race, are currently unknown to anyone, becoming the only one of his kind to exist. Unlike a large portion of the characters, he does not visit the school unless he's in need of something (or someone). He can be seen with armor on, but his lifestyle generally accommodates himself to be naked nearly as much as possible, even in public. The only circumstances of him wearing his armor being if people are in danger or he goes out hunting. His colors simply range from red, black, and a dark shade of green. Albeit strict when it comes to helping his kin with more serious problems they end up getting themselves in, he's always prepared to get up and punch whatever is making life hell for his family, and friends of his family. He is easily annoyed by people outside of the ones he already knows and prefers being anti-social, doing what he can around the house to help out. Modern Era Karanlik is a stay-at-home father who, on occasion, gives into his inner-animal impulses and hunts for food in one of the several forests outside of the city. Finding his lover at a young age, he doesn't have much expertise in anything aside overpowering his opponents and intercourse. Coincidentally when finding Natalie all those years ago, he has suffered a very serious case of amnesia and remembers next to nothing about his past life or who he was. Mentally he grew up alongside Natalie and shares a very large sum of traits she has had throughout their aging. He has a tendency to keep to himself most of the time and dejects having to make new friends, explaining he doesn't need them and is content the way he is. He can be incredibly headstrong and get frustrated at minor things, forcing him to be very accident prone when trying to find a way to vent his anger. While he seems to be clumsy and arrogant most of the time, he's proven to give very sound advice at some of the most dire of times, retaining a certain intuition others don't possess. Karanlik's only form of combat is his sheer brute strength alone, powered by what appears to be some form of ki only accessibly through anger. After years of understanding his true strength, he tries to keep his bloodlust to a minimum, fearing he might get ahead of himself and ruin the life he had fought to get for his family. He is seemingly near invulnerable and can break whatever it is infront of him, making him both extremely offensive and defensive by nature. His powers almost seem godly, albeit can never remember how it is that he was like this to begin with. Legend Era Karanlik's Legend version of himself is seemingly both the omnipotent King of Hyrule, and the dark overlord; the Onyx King. While both being two different beings, one is somehow a representation of his good features, while the other retains his flaws. It's not until Lunette's discovery of the Master Sword that the two become one, ultimately becoming the Onyx King only. His actions in this strange timeline are somehow visions of what he had used to be before his case of amnesia. Although sadly it seems the info will never become apparent until too late. Lantern Era Not much varies between this era and the modern era. While the problems and enemies his family face are larger, he still shows alot of signs of restraint of acting on his own will. He, however, finds a way to enact his will without having to use blunt force, and creates a contract between himself and Agent Yellow, having her look after his daughter Jia when Lunette had committed suicide to counteract the Black Light reanimation for Velvet. Bested by his arrogant nature half of the time, he orders her around with little to no interest of her well being, only thinking about his families suffering above all else. Although in some cases he realizes his blunt nature starts to become toxic and extremely abusive for her, and tries to make up for it in whatever way he can. Albeit his disinterest for the whole Lantern thing in general, he tries to support the girls to the best of his confused ability. Future Era After several years when the lanterns are put away, Karanlik loses his prime and carries a bit of a gut with him, aging into a more lazy version of himself. Although while he doesn't do much aside laze around, he still retains his abilities as if he hadn't lost his edge. Years had gone by as Lunette had moved on to become a cop several states away, and Jia had married Velvet, who also works for her as an organizer at their Lifestyle Club. Him and his wife got the notion they should have both their daughters over for dinner like back in the day and sent invitations to both. They had seen Jia very often, but Lunette not so much. Relations Lunette - Oldest Daughter Jia - Youngest Daughter Jen - Friend Sophie - Friend Velvet - Dubious Josie - Indifferent Ashlin - Indifferent Agent Yellow - Dubious ZetaV2 - Indifferent Mrs. Natalie - Wife